What really matters
by Mikiya
Summary: DxQ- dorothy goes to a Quatre's birthday party...


What Really Matters

A GW fan-fiction by Mikiya

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for this fanfic, which I'm not making any profit off of, so spare me the lawsuits!

As she entered the room, she could feel the intensity of the gazes upon her. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back, and over her shoulders masking either side of her face. The glittery make up sparkled underneath the lights seeming almost intense as the stares she was receiving. Her emerald dress was sleeveless and form-fitting coming down below her knees with slits on either side that came above her knees. The top of her dress came down in a V-cut allowing her charming platinum necklace to hang uncovered. A necklace that possibly only she and one other person at the gathering knew the importance of. 

She surveyed the crowed. Some twelve guests attended this private party, some of them she had already met. Releena, Zechs, Heero, Trowa. Those were the people who she immediately noticed. Her eye's then fell to Quatre. Almost as if on cue he looked up to notice her. He gave her a dreamy look. Those eyes, a deep aqua blue, were the kind that she found her self getting lost in as if she was a mermaid wondering aimlessly in the depths of the sea. Dorothy walked toward him in a calm fashionable pace as one can only go so fast and look elegant in high heeled platform shoes. Her eye's wandered to the other guests. Their eyes followed her every move. The feeling of discomfort grow inside of her as she could feel them gazing at her. What were they thinking? She knew. She knew what everyone thought about her, how everyone felt about her, that everyone hated her.

Anxiety ran through her like a painful poison. After all she had said and done she was so scared. Scared of what the others would think of her. She was scared of what the others would think of Quatre. "If they pressured him enough, would he stop loving me?" 

She wasn't sure what to think. After all she had lost to the war, she wasn't sure if she could handle another loss so soon. Now more than ever she wished she had been invisible, that she had never come. Quatre then got up and proceeded towards her. His movement called her attention back to the present. "Stop it," She told herself, "You came here for Quatre not for anyone else. Stop caring about what others think and concentrate on what really matters." Quatre's eyes greeted hers with happiness as they faced each other.

*******

His heart raced as he watched Dorothy move. Her color for the evening was emerald green and everything matched from her outfit to her now emerald green…eyes? 'They're most likely contacts' thought Quatre, hoping she wouldn't do anything to permanently change her natural beauty. His eyes never left her as she made her way toward him. 'What's wrong my love' Quatre thought. He could feel a tingle of discomfort as her eyes wandered among the other guest and her face started to show the slightest hint of nervousness that through getting to know her, he had learned to recognize. 'Idiot! Go to her!' he told himself before he got up from the table where he was opening presents and went to greet her. "Happy Birthday Quatre." Said Dorothy as she took out a package from her purse. "Oh thank you Dorothy, I'm so glad you came!" Quatre said excitedly as he went on to open the package right where they were standing. Dorothy gently put her hand over his and the package. "Wouldn't you like to share your gift with the rest of your guests Quatre?" she said softly. Quatre guiltily turned to his other guests. In his excitement of seeing Dorothy he actually had forgotten about them. " 'Bout time you remember us Quatre." Said Duo, for which he instantly received a pinch from Hilde. Quatre laughed uneasily. "Sorry guys, I uh, has everyone here met Dorothy?" Once she was aquatinted with any she hadn't met, Dorothy sat down next to Quatre while he opened the rest of presents.

Quatre had taken off to deal with some business for a second leaving Dorothy to fend for herself among the other guests. "You look lovely in that dress." To Dorothy's surprise it was Zechs. "Thank you Mr. Milliardo." 

"I'm very glad see you're well." He said before looking at her once again. "Your outfit matches nicely even your eyes match." 

"Yes I know." Dorothy said smiling. At that moment Releena came up to them. "Hi Dorothy how have you been? Milliardo, I think Noin would like to have a word with you. Have you seen Heero?" "Him." Zechs replied coldly. He nodded in the direction of where Heero was. Heero looked over at them, Releena wave at him. Heero said something to Duo then walked towards them. Dorothy could literally feel the temperature decrease, as they looked each other in the eyes. "I'll see you Dorothy." Said Zechs, and then he went to see what Noin wanted. "Am I missing something?" Dorothy asked just loud enough so Releena could hear. "Some people still haven't let go of the past and those two have to get used to a future together." 

They both turned their attention to Heero. "Hi love." Said Releena. "Hello there." Said Dorothy, "Good to see you again." 

"Pleasure." Said Heero, in his way that let you know it really wasn't. Just then Hilde came up to them with a camera, saving them from a probable awkward silence. "Pictures!" said Hilde, snappier then the camera could ever hope to be. Hilde got a picture of all three of them. Then she got a picture of the couple. Heero put his arm around Releena's waist. He looked back and to his dismay Zechs **was** looking. More coldness. Hilde finally got a picture of them then he and Dorothy went around to get more pictures leaving Releena and Heero alone to spend some quality time with each other. 

*****

Dorothy sat on the patio gazing at the sunset. "Dorothy," she heard a low monotone. She turned her head to see Heero standing before her. So much for her private hideout. "I came here to say good bye, Releena and I are leaving. "Heero!" Dorothy heard Releena call from down the hall. 'She's got that perfected.' Thought Dorothy. Releena appeared beside Heero. "What are you doing here?" "Saying goodbye." Said Heero. A surprised but not displeased look came over Releena's face. "Well let's go before my brother decides to come with us. Goodbye Dorothy." With that Releena and Heero left. 

Dorothy smiled faintly as she closed her eyes. She must have fallen asleep because when she was awoken the sun had already set and the stars were more visible. "There you are. Quatre is looking for you." Trowa extended his hand to help Dorothy out of the reclined patio seat. Her vision was a tad bit blurry; the contacts were finally starting to get to her. As she made her way across the patio deck she stumbled over her shoes, but Trowa caught her by her arm. Dorothy blushed a deep pink and on impulse covered her cheeks with her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Dorothy said blushing even deeper. Trowa smiled inwardly thinking of how both Quatre and Dorothy do that when they are embarrassed. 

"It's okay." Said Trowa taking her hand, leading her inside. "Let's go find Quatre." 

*****

"There's our missing guest!" said Duo "Where was she Trowa?" "On the patio." Said Trowa. Dorothy silently thanked him for leaving out the details. "Dorothy! There you… are." Said Quatre, seeming to pause as he approached her. Dorothy looked down to see she was still holding hands with Trowa. She abruptly snatched her hand out of Trowa's and took her rightful place on Quatre's arm. Duo disguised an obvious laugh in a cough. "Well Q-man," said Duo, "This was one hell of a get together." It was about that time that Dorothy noticed Duo, Hilde, Catherine and Trowa were the last guests there. "Well if me and Catherine are gonna catch the shuttle out of here we'd better leave now." "Are you sure you guys can't stay over night?" "Yeah." Said Trowa knowing his friend probably prefer if he didn't. Trowa and Catherine left shortly after, leaving The Duo and Hilde there. They chatted for a while as Hilde helped herself to another piece of cake. "Well Quatre, after my babe is done indulging herself, we're gonna head home."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell for attending my birthday party."

"No problemo mi amigo!" (Do you really need me to tell you who said that?)

"May we meet again before your birthday." Said Hilde. Dorothy and Quatre bid Duo and Hilde good bye.

"Well everyone's gone," said Quatre sadly. "Not everyone…" said Dorothy as she slide her arms around the back of his neck. "And I can stay a little longer if you want." Quatre wrapped his arms around her back and leaned into kiss her… when he noticed the servants seemed to be taking more interest in them than their work. "Would you like to go someplace…" "More private?" said Dorothy finishing his sentence. "My bedroom?" 

"Maybe later." 

"Later tonight?"

"My, you're persistent."

"How about the library then?"

"The one with the cozy fire place?"

"Bingo."

Quatre and Dorothy walked to the library leaving the servants to do their work. "Dorothy?"

"Yes Quatre?"

"Did you enjoy you're self here?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"Then I guess that's what really matters."


End file.
